The promise
by byrnedavid766
Summary: ruffcup, hiccup and ruffnut discover that they used be friends. reviews are all welcomed i don't care AU oc,discontinued
1. Chapter 1

cold morning on berk and hiccup wakes up in his room and looks at his best friend still asleep, hiccup looks around the room and something has been at the back head that day one when he trained the teens on how to fly and save berk, something ruffnut said '' you crazy I like that'' why is that something that's been on his mind and no matter how hard he sticks it back of his mind but can't.

hiccup then stares at the ceiling wondering why her, he haves Astrid the girl of his dreams but what did she mean about that, hiccup sit wondering and thinking looking at his best friend, that his life since meeting toothless has gone quick.

before he knows it he has fallen asleep, he starts dreaming being on a beach and then he sees himself crying in front of him, but before the rest of dream started hiccup wakes up and see toothless waiting by his side'' c'mon bud '' hiccup says as he is putting on his prosthetic leg, standing up and getting ready for the day.

hiccup close the door to his house alongside toothless, he starts going towards the dragon academy, he was walking today towards the academy still too early for anyone else to be awake, as hiccup walked near the end of town towards the academy he stop to hear a voice behind, like a kid voice, to hear '' it's a promise'' for hiccup to turn around quickly to see no one there.

hiccup was lost at words for what happens behind then toothless not knowing of the voices looked at his rider and give what-are-you-looking-at expression to hiccup bring him out of his trance,'' sorry bud, just lost'' hiccup said to toothless and then continue towards the academy trying to clear his head of the thoughts. so he was ready to be able to lead his friends out to today.

hiccup close to the entrance of the academy stop when hearing an arguments between snotlout and tuffnut, hiccups day of having a relaxing hour before class, well today is not that day.

'' come on tuff, my dragon can take on an entire fleet '' snotlout being himself boasting about what he can't do.

''snotlout when will you learn that hookfang can not take down an entire fleet, and last time I checked that hiccup save you.'' fishlegs said as seen hiccup enters the academy.

'' hiccup hey'' fishlegs said as he waved at hiccup.

''I see you guys are early '' hiccup said towards the group, and then he spotted ruffnut with Astrid he couldn't count on thought that got him early on the ' promise' he thought what could it mean than he snap out of it when he heard tuff.

'' Hey, hey hiccup, can we ask you something ?'' tuff asked.

''Yeah, go ahead'' hiccup said not thinking straight.

'' what more powerful then a nightmare'' tuff asked.

'' what, why do you what to know tuff'' hiccup said back now with eyes on tuff.

'' to prove a point that a nightmare can't take on a fleet of berserkers'' tuff said as hiccup realise.

''ok, you what to know what more powerful than a nightmare'' hiccup said now looking at snotlout for the insult he usually give but no, no insult today.

'' of course, it's going to be a night fury'' fishleg added.

with that over hiccup gets the groups attention and says what they are doing today and with that hiccup and gangs starts the usual common day.

hiccup and gang are flying down towards beach to rest up after long flight, hiccup lays down on beach to get rest while all others go to do the own thing, hiccup laid there on beach and looked at the others chatting about seeing fishleg read the book of dragons, seeing snotlout and tuff enter an argument for second time today and then hiccup looks over towards Astrid and ruffnut talking about something hiccup couldn't care about at the current moment.

so hiccup decide to take a quick rest and thinks about this morning, and then as so hiccup was thinking about the 'promise' but not about what means but where it came from, hiccup could the remember the kid's voice he was sure that he has heard before but can't place finger on it, and then the argument started being a bit more annoying now.

hiccup open his eyes and look over towards tuff and snotlout where they are having an argument about a zippleback being better than a nightmare, hiccup then runs over trying to defuse the situation before it gets worse and then it does, so as soon as hiccup tries to stop them from getting their dragons into the mix, zippleback gas floods the area and then 'boom', sending hiccup and the others back flying.

hiccup on lands on something soft or someone, hiccup opens his eyes to see that he has landed on top of ruffnut, then ruffnut opens her eyes to see who is on top of her, then her eyes locked on to hiccup's eyes, hiccup then quickly got off ruffnut and then dust himself off, and not word between them.

hiccup then checks to see if anyone was injured and that everyone was fine, hiccup's eyes locked onto ruffnut's eyes just for mere seconds before hiccup orders everyone back home.

back on berk, the gang decide to go home and then hiccup went to the smithy to his little room and try to focus on something else like the shield he made, hiccup walked towards the smithy and still trying to get his head around ruffnut's eyes like he has seen them before but can't get around it, hiccup now more than ever heard the kid's voice again in his head and try to make it out.

hiccup then gets to the smithy and enters his little room, and lights a candle placing it on a table near a window lighting up the room and sit himself down on his chair near his desk.

hiccup out luck still has yet to understand that 'promise' and what it means, and hiccup unknowing that someone else was in the room with him said his ideas aloud,'' why does this matter to me and why all of a sudden have I thought of her'' hiccup still trying to get his mind on to something else.

the other person in the room was ruffnut as she stood in the doorway looking at hiccup, trying to think of something to say, and she watches hiccup sitting there in his chair.

hiccup still trying to get his head around the situation, he hears behind he the voice of a kid saying '' we be together forever'' hiccup turns his head behind to see ruffnut standing there.

'' hey, ruffnut I am sorry for early on'' hiccup said staring at ruffnut.

'' don't worry hiccup, I know that you didn't do it on propose'' ruffnut said back while thinking about early on.

'' um thank you, and why are you here?'' hiccup said as he studies her features.

'' ah, it is nothing ok'' ruffnut said as she was about to leave.

'' um ruffnut, I can see that something is bothering you'' hiccup said now knowing that something is bothered her.

'' is weird to say'' ruffnut said back as she notices hiccup looking back at her.

''well grab yourself a chair then'' hiccup points to an unused chair against the wall.

ruffnut grabs the chair and moves it away from the wall.

''so what's bothering you ruffnut'' hiccup said.

''well where to begin, it kind of weird to say, really'' ruffnut said.

''go on'' hiccup said.

''well it started this morning really when me and tuff were walking towards the academy, I heard a kids voice saying '' I promise'' something like that, right behind me, it was the weirdest thing ever

''well, that weird, but same here rufff'' hiccup said.

''wait, what do you mean hiccup'' ruffnut said.

''same, I had the sec same thing happen to me this morning'' hiccup said.

''So you mean that you had the same moment like me'' ruffnut said.

''Yeah, it was young girls voice I heard, I believe'' hiccup said.

''that odd, because for me it was young boys voice for me'' ruffnut said.

''ok, that's strange'' hiccup said.

''yeah, I know it just got me really and then early on'' ruffnut said.

''ruff, what do you mean.'' hiccup said.

''well when you fell on me, like early today, then I just felt something'' ruffnut said.

''I'm not lying ruff but I felt something too'' hiccup said.

''wait, what'' ruffnut said.

''yeah, I felt something too, I don't know what it means'' hiccup said.

''yeah, this was a good talk, I see you tomorrow hiccup '' ruffnut said.

''yeah, I see you tomorrow'' hiccup said.

and just as ruff was about to place the chair back against the wall where came from, she then notices faded writing on the wall, she focus eyes on the writing as it has initials on it.

''hiccup, can you see this'' ruffnut said turning back around to face hiccup.

'' let me see'' hiccup said as he picks up the candle to light the area up.

hiccup and ruffnut then looks at the writing and to see their initials in a love heart, and just then it hits hiccup hard and then hiccup starts hearing the voice again, now it was more clear to him that is was her voice from when they were young.

'''' so we used to friends'' hiccup says.

'' yeah, it looks like it'' ruffnut said as she tries to remember.

'' you remember anything about a promise'' hiccup asked.

''no I don't'' ruffnut said.

'' well, this is new '' hiccup said.

'' um, well I am getting tried, we can talk about this tomorrow, right ruffnut'' hiccup asked.

um, yeah, let's go home'' ruffnut and with that hiccup and ruffnut went back to their homes and hiccup lay trying to think about all.

**note I'm completely redoing this story because I did like where I headed with this, so I am changing a few things, let me know, if you like the change, yes I've had moments with this and with my poll on my story into the dragon verse up, I decided to go back to do this again, so have patience with me, slow updates, it gives me time to think and plan. **


	2. Chapter 2

sounds of waves crashing on the beach a young six-year-old hiccup was crying with his knees up, covering up his bruises with his hands trying not to show weakness to his bullies which were snotlout and tuffnut calling him names like useless.

now alone crying his heart out, wanting to be alone, until a hand going down to him as a gesture, hiccup looks up from where the hand came from, and there it was her eyes looking at his, eyes lock and then hiccup puts his hand out as a gesture.

then a caring expression on her face,'' thanks ruffnut'' a young hiccup said.

'' you welcome'' young ruffnut said and just like that the dream was over.

hiccup wakes up in his bed and stares up at celling pondering thought_, so me and ruff used to be friends but why can't I remember, _hiccup the looked around his room and looked at toothless who is still asleep.

hiccup got out of bed placing his prosthetic leg on and then went downstairs grabbing an apple and went outside, it was a cool morning on berk, hiccup woke up early so he can get an hour of peace so hiccup decides to go down to the smithy to work on his shield to fix the mechanism.

hiccup gets to the smithy and enters into his little room and noticed ruffnut waiting and looking at the carving on the wall, ''knock, knock'' hiccup said as he knocks on a bit wood.

''oh, sorry'' ruffnut said trying not to lose focus on the carving.

'' let me guess, you still figuring it out'' hiccup said as he got closer to ruffnut.

''Yeah, but what makes you say that'' ruffnut said back.

''it's that I am still trying to figuring out, it's like I can't even remember my whole life'' hiccup said as he stops getting closer to ruffnut.

'' same here, it's like trying to see past a storm'' ruffnut said as she stops looking at the carving and focus on hiccup.

'' I don't even know when we did that'' hiccup as points to the carving.

'' well, maybe we can try'' ruffnut said back as she got closer to hiccup.

'' try what thought'' hiccup said.

''This'' ruffnut said as she pushes hiccup down on to the ground and tickle him on his right foot.

and then it happens a memory from when they were ten years of age, ''you promise that we be together forever'' kid ruffnut said while being on top of young hiccup laying on his back.

'' cross my heart and swear to die, I promise'' young hiccup said as he points to a hole in the wall and the back of the wall are the words of ' the promise, hiccup and ruffnut

the dragonkin'

'' you remember how to open it right'' young ruffnut said.

''yeah, it goes you than me'' young hiccup said as he starts to tickle young ruffnut sending her giggling.

'' ah, stop it, stop it'' young ruffnut said as young hiccup stops and goes in for a kiss.

and like that the memory is over, hiccup and ruffnut eyeing each other.

''your crazy, I like that,'' hiccup said while placing his hands in hers.

'' wait, what, I thought you love Astrid '' ruffnut said turning away from hiccup.

''me and Astrid have been, well distant'' hiccup said.

ruffnut thought that he and Astrid were going out together, ruffnut was about to say something but got cut up.

'' I love you ruffnut, I asway have, that promise we made that tells us'' hiccup said as he opens a hole in the wall.

'' that we are meant to be'' ruffnut said as she walked over to hiccup next to the hole.

hiccup reach into the hole and pulled out a lot of parchment wrapped up in cloth.

''hiccup dragon training in a couple of minutes'' ruffnut said.

'' oh, yeah, let's not talk about it yet to others, same time tonight'' hiccup said as open his desk and put the parchment in there.

'' yeah, later '' ruffnut said.

hiccup leans in for kiss and ruffnut meets him halfway.

than gobber walks in, '' ay hiccup, ya in here lad'' gobber said as he enters into hiccup room, ''ay lad, I see that you busy''.

hiccup and ruff looked at each other, ruff was about to say something but hiccup beat her to it.

''ay gobber, this nothing ruff was merely asking about tips on how to fly better'' hiccup said.

''yeah, yeah'' ruffnut said. '' um I catch you later hiccup after dragon training''

''yeah I will be over in a minute or two, toothless he probably still asleep'' hiccup said.

''hiccup''gobber said.

''Yeah, gobber'' hiccup said.

''nothing lad,'' gobber said'' I'm goin up to to see stoick''

''ok, see you later and see you ruff in a minute or two'' hiccup said.

''yeah see ya'' ruffnut said and left the forge with hiccup.

gobber stood at the entrance of the blacksmith and watch as hiccup left with ruffnut and as they spit up, '' now ain't this a sight to see'' gobber said to himself.

gobber then looked around the forge for his drinking hand which was a tankard with wooded connection to change his prosthetic hand and found it next to his workstation, changed his prosthetic over leaving his hook in the forge and with that done.

gobber then begins to walk over to the great hall, greeting people on the way up to the great hall, then walks in through the open door of the great hall and quickly looked for stoick bur no finding him here gobber the decided to have a few drinks and wait for stoick.

by the time stoick got to the great hall, gobber had many drinks and was on his tenth one, and by now it was evening.

''stoick'' gobber said as his gesture to stoick to sit down next him.

''ay, gobber'' stoick said as he grabs a tankard of mead and sits down next to gobber.

''now stoick, what's the problem today'' gobber said.

''the problem, gobber, I spent most of the day helping out Mr thorston and you know not one did he say thank you '' stoick said and downed some mead.

''now stoick, don't I need to remind you that you and Mr thorston were best mates'' gobber said downed the rest of his mead.

''gobber that not what I meant'' stoick said.

''now stoick, don't need to worry about that'' gobber said.

''don't need to worry'' stoick said.

''well, i believe that hiccup and ruffnut are remembering the past'' gobber said.

''what do ya mean gobber'' stoick said.

''well, I caught them red-handed they were about to kiss'' gobber said.

''gobber, my son falling in love with a thorston and gobber what I'm going to do'' stoick said.

''stoick, the lad needs to know, before he remembers what happened'' gobber said.

''gobber, I can't just tell him, like 'son is sorry but something happened and that why'', gobber I can't do it'' stoick said.

''stoick, that not what I meant, I mean talk to him about it'' gobber said.

''gobber, I can't tell him, he finds out what happened that's hiccup, he will find out and I'm afraid that he will hate me again'' stoick

''now stoick, he will not hate ya for something that happened when they were ten'' gobber said.

''gobber, how do you know if he will or not'' stoick said.

''stoick, give the lad time and he will'' gobber said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup enters his house to find that Toothless is already awake, and his dad, Stoick the vast, the chief of berk, having a yak meat of a leg and Toothless is eating out of a pile of fish.

''alright son'' Stoick said as Hiccup comes in.

''Alright, dad'' Hiccup said and walked towards toothless.

''now son what seems to be on the mind''

''um, dad, you would tell me if I have done something in the past''

''like what son''

''um, maybe say me and Ruffnut being friends or something, ''

''now son, what makes you say that''

''no reason, you know just in case''

''ah, son, well, you and Ruff were... never friends''

''ah, okay then dad''

''well son while you are here, the seems to be a problem out towards healer's island''

''Okay then dad, what's the problem''

''you remember the last eel pox we had''

''Yeah but...''

''well it seems that we might have it again, so I sent a few people and they came back empty-handed, and I asked them and all they are saying about this a pond, and cave.

''yeah, what are they doing''

''well, it seems that this pond has emitted this strange sound and lights up at night and this cave strange sound and voices''

''Well that seems strange, okay then, huh dad are you sending me out for a couple of days''

''yeah son, I am''

''yeah okay then dad''

''and son one other thing ''

''yeah dad''

''I got this for you''

''what's this dad''

''I got it for your mother when we got married ''

''oh, thanks, I need, um, yeah getting going''

''ah, ok, then son''

''Okay then, see you in a week time''

''Well don't worry about me son, you go have some fun but do this too''

''don't worry dad, and come Toothless''

''bye son''

Hiccup and Toothless left the house. meanwhile over at the Thorston house.

Ruffnut just enter the house,'' hey mum, is Tuff wake yet''

''oh Ruff, you just scared me''

''sorry mum''

''Well no, still fast asleep''

''oh ok then. um mum''

''yes, Ruff''

''um was me and Hiccup friends?''

''um, yes, your friends now''

''no, mum, I mean when we were kids?''

''um... no not that I remember ''

''okay, I need wake Tuff up anyway''

''well, ok then dear, I need to find your father, went out on the drink last night''

'' dad again, why does he drink?''

''oh your father was a great man but something happens, next thing you know he's drinking''

''so what happened, mum?''

''if I said your dad and stoick the chief were best of mates''

''so what happened?''

''don't you need worry dear, that in the past''

''okay than mum, we got dragon training, **TUFFNUT WAKE UP''**

Tuffnut came down the stairs five minutes later'' ah, uh, what's going on''

''Tuff we got dragon training''

''ah ok then'' Tuffnut said in his half-awake state.

Mrs thorston left minutes before Ruff and Tuff left on barf and belch towards the training ring. they soon got to the ring, meanwhile up at the great hall.

Stoick just enter the hall,'' ay good morning Stoick''

''good morning Gobber''

''well Stoick, guess what I saw this morning?''

''What that's Gobber?''

''ay, Hiccup had some female company with him in the forge this morning''

''Astrid then''

Gobber shook his head'' no it was that Ruffnut lass''

''uh, Gobber, you don't mean..''

''ay, I say that, and when I about enter his room, I saw them, they were so close to each other, you could say that he was about, well ya know Stoick''

''Gobber what are you talking about?''

''Stoick, what I mean is that he was about to kiss Ruffnut, but they stop as so as I came in''

''Gobber you don't mean that they could be remembering''

'' did he now'' Mrs Thorston said coming up from behind Stoick.

''ah Mrs Thorston, um'' Stoick said as turned around to face Mrs Thorston.

''Gobber is that right, he was about to kiss my girl''

''ay, yes Mrs Thorston''

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Astrid, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs were heading towards healers island.

''so Hiccup why are we going to healers island for'' Astrid said.

''come on Hiccup'' Snotlout said.

''well, I wasn't going to say but yeah, my dad has sent people here and keep coming back empty-handed, they have had a problem and it seems to be two things guy.''Hiccup said.

''so what are they'' Fishlegs said.

''Well, don't laugh'' Hiccup said.

everyone agreed not to laugh.

''ok guys we are checking out a pond and a cave'' Hiccup said.

and everyone bar Ruff laughed.

''come, guys, it's not that funny'' Ruff said.

''haha, I so sorry Hiccup but that's kind of funny'' Astrid said.

''well, it is kind of funny but wait, here kicker, this pond emitted this strange sound and lights up at night and this cave strange sound and voices''

''Okay, yeah that's weird'' Astrid said.

''that' sounds amazing'' Tuffnut said.

''Tuff it not amazing considering it a cave and pond'' Fishlegs said.

''I hear you on that one fish'' Snotlout said.

''so Hiccup, are we going to have groups because I thought we could get some alone'' Astrid said.

''well Astrid, I was actually thinking well we need to improve our teamwork skills, so I was thinking that you and Tuff partner up'' Hiccup said.

''ah okay, but who is Ruffnut gonna be with?''

''she gonna be partnered up with me'' Hiccup said.

Astrid had this looked that could be of disappointed at the time, Ruffnut blushed knowing what hiccup meant by that. Tuffnut looked at his sister and notice she blushed but said nothing of it. Snotlout and Fishlegs were the last to be paired up.

**note**

chapter three, let me know if like it, review and fav if you like. chapter four will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

''but how is Tuff and Ruff meant to fly Hiccup?'' Astrid said.

''well, I was thinking that you give Ruff your dragon Astrid for the day, and you ride with Tuff on barf and belch, that Fishlegs and Snotlout you two switch too'' Hiccup said.

''ah, okay then, so who doing what'' Astrid said.

''well, you Astrid and Tuff will check out the pond. Snotlout and fishlegs you two will patrol just in case that it a prank, me and Ruff will check out the cave'' Hiccup said.

''Okay, well we are here now'' Astrid said.'' oh yeah one thing Hiccup where were you this morning? you didn't show up until after lunch''

''I decided to take walk before training, then I went and got Toothless'' Hiccup said.

Ruffnut knew that this was a lie because she and he ended up talking after they spilt up after they were nearly caught by Gobber, they went into the woods and talked for an hour they missed this moring training, but they had fun, kissed and cuddled then by the time they got back it was after lunch, so they missed a good part of the day.

''well okay then, it must have been a good walk then,'' Astrid said.

they landed down, '' okay guys you know what ya doing, we meet back here before sunset'' Hiccup and Ruffnut walked away from the group head towards the cave with Toothless and Stormfly following them.

Astrid and everyone else waits for a second until they were far enough.

''Okay, it's me guys or something is strange with Hiccup'' Astrid said.

''well, one, him and Ruffnut, two they acting all strange this morning and yesterday'' Snotlout said.

''yeah, I know but shall we follow them'' Astrid said.

and everyone agreed, so they caught up to Hiccup and Ruffnut but staying behind so they can follow them and not get caught and they listen in on what they can hear.

''oh, Hiccup do you think they may have caught on to what we are doing?'' Ruffnut said.

''not yet, by the way, you remember a game we used to play, I can't remember the name but I do remember how it worked''

''no can't, explain it to me and it might''

'' We did it a lot on the bridge leading toward the dragon arena''

'still no''

''well, you would stand on one side and I would pretend to a dragon, my goal was to sneak up on you but if you turn around and caught me walking, then I would go back to the start, but if stop and you turn around I didn't have then''

''haha, I remember now, we call dragons bridge''

''haha, ah, well we were best friends weren't we''

''Yeah, but why did we forget''

''I still trying to figure it out myself''

''yeah me too, Hiccup''

''Yeah but then I decided to ask my dad, guess what he said''

''I don't know so tell me''

''well, I asked ' dad were me and Ruff best friends at one point'. and said that we were, then he paused for a second, and he said ' never friends'''

''that weird for your dad to say''

''yeah, I know, it like we something happened and then nothing''

''yeah, I know I asked my mum about it. and she said no that she remembers but then said that you dad and mind were best mates and then something happened''

''Yeah, that what I mean Ruff we made a promise and then something happen''

''yeah, I know Hiccup but that promise I still not sure about what we promise about''

''I have no clue but will we remember soon''

''yeah, I hope''

then Hiccup puts his arm around ruff and kissed her on the cheek, and the Ruff kissed him back and carried on toward the cave.

in the bushes.

'' did they talk about being friends when they were young because I don't remember that'' Snotlout said.

and then Astrid jumps out of the bushes, and shouts '' what heck are you two doing and what this about being friends''

''Astrid what the heck'' Snotlout said,

''ah, hey guys, um, we should just tell them shouldn't we Ruff ?'' Hiccup said.

''tell us what?'' Astrid said.

'' that me and Hiccup were friends growing up and then we forget somehow,'' Ruff said.

''you two being friends, I don't remember you two being friends'' Astrid said.

''We are only remembering now'' Hiccup said.

''Hiccup, I can't believe that you and Ruff are Friends'' Astrid said.

''We are friends Astrids, like how do I know that Hiccup is ticklish on his feet'' Ruff said.

''or how I know Ruff's middle name is Eugene'' Hiccup said.

''okay this it, you two are acting like kids'' Astrid said.

Ruffnut starts crying, she remembered something, Hiccup pulled Ruffnut close and allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

''Astrid what wrong with you'' Hiccup said.

''what wrong with me, Hiccup look at self you're defending her, she probably faking it'' Astrid said.

Ruff stop crying and said'' faking, your the one that faking, Astrid have you told Hiccup what you and my brother were doing on his birthday''

''wait what Ruff?'' Hiccup said looking at Ruff.

''oh, so she hasn't told you yet, well her and my brother, after I took you home, decide to start kissing and then after they disappeared in the woods''

''Hiccup see she making it up, ask Tuff'' Astrid said.

''no she not, Hiccup I'm sorry, but she came on to me'' Tuffnut said.

''Astrid how dare, you're having a go at me about the smallest thing '' Hiccup said.

''Hiccup, I didn't mean to'' Astrid said.

''Astrid go home and you're suspended from the academy'' hiccup said.

Astrid then went towards Stormfly and she back away, '' even you''.

''Tuff, take Astrid back and tell your parents and my dad'' Hiccup said.

''Sorry, again Hiccup and yeah I do that'' Tuffnut said.

Astrid and Tuff got on to barf and belch and flew back towards berk.

**note **

**leave a like and review if you want more, and let me know if you like where this going.**


	5. Chapter 5

first, this story will be cancelled, I am sorry, but I will allow everyone that whats to take it up, and use for there own purpose, for now, I will not be writing any chapters for this, for time being.

second my story into the unknown will be updated, time unestimated when.

third, I do plan on doing the sequel to my rider of furys, so bear with me.

fourth I plan on doing a new story, which may involve Hiccup and Ruffnut having powers to turning into dragons or one where Hiccup and Ruffnut are raised by dragons, Hiccup by the king and Ruffnut by the queen so a little rivalry where they end up on berk fighting each other a lot.


End file.
